Talk:Voltaic Spear
This is one cool spear <3 －Sora 07:50, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :Holy shit *drool* 08:17, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::Wicked. X Deity X 12:07, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :::Right when a new awesome spear comes out I deleted my paragon :(--69.145.194.67 12:11, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Might have to make a Paragon just so I can make use of this skin![[User:Lyra Valo|L'yra' V'alo' ]] 14:31, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :::::R/P with Spear, no need for a paragon! Anyways, this thing is like a Drago's Flat for Para's... waiii leet :D --84.24.206.123 17:17, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Resetting Indent. In fact I want one of these for my mini monk :D. [[User:Lyra Valo|L'yra' V'alo' ]] 09:50, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :I cant find anyone selling one TT.--Diddy Bow 14:38, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::I sure wouldn't sell it. And I don't even have a Paragon.--Cyruis 11:40, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Lol it's too heavy to throw :P, now paragons are going to stab foes =p —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 14:40, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::Lol, I still want it :P --Warior kronos 21:26, 30 September 2007 (UTC)I have a Spear of the Hierophant which has the Voltaic Spear skin. It seems to me that there's a glitch in the graphics. The Paragon is grasping air, and the spear is resting on fingers rather than being held by the hand. Has anyone else noticed this? --Henri Blanche 00:27 13 September 2007 (EDT) :I noticed somethign similar with my deadal shield...he holds the air, and the shield floats a little distance away from his arm...I rly wont that spear tho! I do not have a zealous spear yet (nor do i have a furious one, but i like my sunspear skin (and it wont accept a furious mod) and my courage of the forgotten) that green is a great excuse for one :p pity its so rare and expensive...— ~Soqed Hozi~ 15:42, 13 September 2007 (CDT) ::I also have the Spear of the Hierophant and I have the same glitch. The spear goes through the thumb of my paragon. My spear also lacks the animation of the voltaic spear. It's not that bug where all animation stops, because waterfalls etc. are still animated. Lluvia 13:17, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :::Just checked with a friend of mine. My graphic settings were to low. Shader quality has to be "high" to see the animation. Lluvia 13:24, 18 September 2007 (CDT) it looks like it should have the arc size of BHA Wprundv2 13:47, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :That's why i would never use one, they look ridiculous. It's more of a "novelty item", IMO, like Drago's Flatbow. But i personally think Brass Spear out-does this skin 100 times over, and it's from Nightfall.--99.225.4.255 14:29, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Anyone have a shield that goes well with this spear? :] --68.36.10.140 22:52, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Enchanted drop? "Also dropped by Enchanted Spears " is this an assumption on the fact that they "hold" them or has it accually dropped, screeny plz =D.--Diddy Bow 11:17, 24 September 2007 (CDT) Animation bug Just bought one of these. After the animation on the spear head stopped, I logged out and I noticed that the fire at the character select screen had stopped also. It seems the bug touched other shader animations also. Could anyone confirm this? Should be reported if seconded.--24.37.184.59 01:55, 8 October 2007 (UTC) : It's just that ALL animation stops after about 5 hours of gameplay... might be an inner timer issue. Oops, forgot to sign. fR0z3n.S0u1 06:05, 16 October 2007 (UTC) no need for and character that uses a spear just make it a caster weapon and then ppl know your rich :) Underworld? This was supposed to be a Slaver's-exclusive skin. I'd like to see some real proof of one appearing in the Underworld. 12:07, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :I think he/she means the Underworld Completion Chest. --- -- (s)talkpage 12:09, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::I realize that, but nonetheless I find it highly unlikely. Again, it was supposed to be an exclusive skin. 12:11, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::It was ''supposedly an exclusive skin. But the UW chest came after Slavers', so it is very well possible it drops there. --- -- (s)talkpage 12:14, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::::That's why I'd like to see some proof. Pics or it didn't happen, essentially. To clarify my position on this, I'm not saying it's impossible that these can be found from the Underworld chest, and anyone who says they can is a liar. I'm just saying that so far I've seen no evidence that any alleged exclusive skins dropped from these chests, and I'd like to see some. 12:27, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::::It's just just this that's been added - a lot of people saying they getting Fiery Embersteel Blades etc from that chest too. Jennalee 14:47, 23 December 2007 (UTC) my buddy got fiery embersteel from zaishen last night, so I don't see why the voltaic wouldn't drop from this style of reward chest. However when you consider how barely any new voltaics have come onto the market since zaishen/uw, the drop rate must be absolutely miniscule. :I got a Fiery Embersteel from the Zaishen too, but everything drops from that. It's unrelated to UW and FoW reward chests. 04:17, 29 January 2008 (UTC) I have gotten a req 12 Voltaic Spear from the UW chest. 02:55, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :To me it drops a lot more in UW chest then at slavers. I have got 0 on 300+ slavers runs and 2(req 10 & req 12) on around 20 UW runs.Meraida 17:18, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Bug! the animation stops moving = not true I run at 1920x1200 with everything set on full settings and my voltaic is animated while i move and cast.... i think this Bug! should be removed because it is not true :\ :And how long did you test this? --Gimmethegepgun 23:29, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Not everyone can run gw like that u know - just because it works fine for u doesn't mean it works fine for the next guy--XisdedOne 21:26, 10 February 2008 (UTC) my point is just that the bug wording should be changed to "at lower resolutions the animation stops or becomes unnoticeable etc." :If the anon is correct, I would support changing the wording. After all, we can't just assume things about the people reading the article. 05:12, 19 February 2008 (UTC) ::i tried with 1024x768 and 800x600 and the animation still happens when i cast:S.. shader on high ofc. i tried this today and it never ever stopped for me. not after 5 hours, nor when i move while wielding, nor when i cast. though it may for others, it certainly doesnt for all of us. btw, i run GW fully maxed out on every setting, so that prbly has something to do with it. please change this so people know it doesnt stop for all users. Got a vid of the animation stopping. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HG-n9Nd7w98 PossessedLinebeck 19:22, 2 July 2008 (UTC) 23:56, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Salvage Guild leader salvaged one of these in a huge guild hall ceremony. 9 Iron Ingots 76.4.216.176 04:24, 20 February 2008 (UTC) :I can verify this, I was there at the time as well. Feedmenow 04:23, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Oh Jesus, people are now sacrificing these things in rituals. >_>--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 03:08, 15 April 2008 (UTC) hahah yeh what a waste >.> i got one! mwahahah my monk looks 31337 now^^ 78.20.153.111 15:26, 21 April 2008 (UTC) thats hillarious, rituals...Rurik, im sorry but your sword has a higher purpose then killing charr. hand it over and will spare you...-- 19:04, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Lol, cultist guild. Mister hibachi 20:56, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Just one thing...Feedmenow, one anon + one registered person can = one person @ a P.C. ...sorry, but you didn't verify it, and if it's true I fail to understand every last person who helped pay for it -->Suicidal Tendencie 17:37, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Does it drop in any Chest of the Slaver? I was just wondering if the Voltaic Spear drops in any of the 4 Chest of the Slaver chest? I was wondering if it would drop from Rand or Forge also? since they are not mentioned? I am guessing yet, but was just wondering if anyone can confirm it. (ReZDoGG 04:40, 9 June 2008 (UTC)) :I know it drops from Thom, Confirmed because I got one, No screen though :*(. Im pretty sure it can drop from all of them. Farmerfez 19:15, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::I've just got one from Forge chest. Addded it on the page. — [[User:Perfectsam|'Perfectsam']] 16:16, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Dying Could someone possibly make a dying chart with additional colours, including white? I'm curious to know how exactly this dyes before I try to get one. -Mike 15:05, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::I've been waiting to do a dye chart of one, but I havn't come across one yet and my guildies don't have one. I'm not going to buy one, so until a Guildie/friend gets one I can't do it. Jennalee will probably beat me to it anyway >< Khazad Guard 15:49, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Even though this thing is the least aerodynamic spear ive ever seen, it would still probably kill you if it managed to hit you.Mister hibachi 21:35, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Monster drop Drops from Flowstone Elementals? When the heck did that get there, and does anyone buy it? I do not. 04:31, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :If they do drop (which is unlikely), I assume it's only in Forgewight's dungeon. It also doesn't say anything on the Flowstone Elemental's page. =/ [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 12:41, 2 September 2008 (UTC) "When throwing a dyed Voltaic Spear, the projectile skin appears to be undyed" : Really unneeded section, as this happens with ALL spears, should it be removed? Or should it be added to the spears category page?. . . 01:04, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Drops from Zaishen Chest Are all Zaishen Chest drops recorded on the item's page? I recently got a Voltaic Spear drop for me from that chest. --Blazek1ng 22:44, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :Since possibly everything can drop from the chest, we don't specifically mention it. -- 22:48, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you --Blazek1ng 22:52, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Odd issue with elementalist headpiece So I just got one of these today, and while busy looking at it in the isle of the nameless (testing dye colours) I noticed that when you attack with it the elementalist headpieces (the tyrian eyes) float above your head instead of infront of your forehead. The moment you stop attacking the go back in place. But while attacking I have a massive floating on fire ball above my head.